Let Me Kiss You
by loveableturtle
Summary: If you don't wanna take it slow and you just wanna take me home, baby say yeah, yeah, and Let Me Kiss You. In which Beck is with Jade, and he thinks he's in love with Tori, and her sexy dancing and lip-biting don't help his predicament at all... Oneshot.


**Okau, so this is my first Victorious fic, so please, if it totally sucks, don't be too harsh but let me know how I can do better because I love Victorious and I will perfectly happily alter it and re-upload if its crap :L**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :(**

**Let Me Kiss You**

Jade slapped his arm impatiently again, making him jump and flush guiltily. She didn't say anything; just shot him a pointed look that let him know that she was less than happy about catching him staring at Tori _yet again. _He felt bad, honestly he did. But there was just something about the bubbly brunette that drew him to her.

Jade was, however, his girlfriend, so he spent the rest of their lunch hour playing absentmindedly with her hair, which he _knew _she liked, as much as she denied it. Tori continued to talk about everything and anything, but he tuned out to avoid looking at her.

"Beck!" Jade barked in his ear, making him start and accidentally yank on her hair. She grimaced, practically growling at him, and gestured to the brunette girl opposite them.

"What?" he asked, clueless. Andre and Robbie scoffed while Cat played with her food.

"I said, have you started on the Vocal Studies assignment yet?" she asked, lips quirked in a bemused half-smile. He gulped but nodded.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, and it even Jade frowned at his defensive tone of voice.

"I was just wondering…are you feeling okay Beck?" she asked. He shrugged, getting to his feet and grabbing his bag.

"Yeah, I just…I need some air." He muttered. Jade got up to follow him, but one look from her boyfriend and she sat back down again, hurt. Beck walked away hastily, shaking his head as he went to rid himself of thoughts of the brunette girl he had probably just completely weirded out.

He needed some time alone to regain his composure. Tori had caught him off-guard, that was all.

Back at the table, everyone was silent for a moment, and then Cat giggled.

"Ha! He said he needed some air…and we're outside!" she gasped, slapping the table like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. Tori, Robbie and Andre laughed too, but Jade just glared at Tori until the table settled into an awkward silence again. Eventually, Tori couldn't take it any longer.

"What, Jade?" she snapped. Jade just scowled, grabbing her stuff and getting up from the table, stalking off towards the school building. They couldn't help but notice that she went in the opposite direction that her boyfriend had gone.

…

The next day, in Vocal Studies, Beck was late. Tori smiled at him as he walked in, then obviously remembered what had gone down the previous day and faltered. He smiled back reassuringly, letting her know that he was fine now, and then made his way over to sit beside her.

"Hey Tori. Sorry about yesterday, I was just…" he struggled, and she smiled.

"PMS'd?" she joked. He nodded, eyes twinkling as their gazes met. After a second or two, Tori averted her eyes nervously, just as the ditzy blonde supply teacher dropped a mic, sending a loud boom of feedback echoing through the room. Beck chuckled.

"We're not gonna get anywhere with her, are we?" he mused. Tori nodded in agreement, before beaming and jumping to her feet.

"Come on, let's put her out of her misery. Everyone, grab a mic, we're gonna do a group session." She grinned. Everyone cheered and the supply shot her a grateful look, taking a seat in at the desk and visibly relaxing. Tori dragged Beck to the front of the room and chose a track on the computer.

"I'll start, I guess. I know this song is originally by a boy band, but I love it and I'm going to sing it anyway." She grinned, and as the opening chords played out there was a mixture of cheers and groans, but Tori was expecting that. One Direction was always going to be controversial…

_**Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like**_

_**We can go out any day any night**_

_**Baby I'll take you there take you there**_

_**Baby I'll take you there, there**_

_**Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on**_

_**You can get get anything that you want**_

_**Baby just shout it out shout it out**_

_**Baby just shout it out**_

_**And if you-ou-ouu**_

_**You want me to-oo-oo**_

_**Let's make a move, yeah**_

_**So tell me boy if every time we**_

_**Tou-ou-ouch**_

_**You get this kinda rush.**_

_**Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**_

_**If you don't wanna take this slow**_

_**If you just wanna take me home**_

_**Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**_

_**And let me kiss you**_

_**Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need**_

_**Lookin' so good from your head to your feet**_

_**C'mon come over here over here**_

_**C'mon come over here yeah**_

_**Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends**_

_**Makin' them drool down their chiney chin chins**_

_**Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight**_

_**Baby be mine tonight yeah**_

_**And if you-ou-ouu**_

_**You want me too-oo-oo**_

_**Let's make a move, yeah**_

_**So tell me boy if every time we**_

_**Tou-ou-ouch**_

_**You get this kinda rush.**_

_**Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**_

_**If you don't wanna take this slow**_

_**If you just wanna take me home**_

_**Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**_

_**And let me kiss you**_

_**Let me kiss you**_

_**Let me kiss you**_

_**Let me kiss you**_

_**Let me kiss you**_

_**Na na na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na na**_

_**Yeah so tell me boy if every time we**_

_**Tou-ou-ouch**_

_**You get this kinda rush.**_

_**Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**_

_**If you don't wanna take this slow**_

_**If you just wanna take me home**_

_**Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**_

_**Tou-ou-ouch**_

_**You get this kinda rush.**_

_**Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**_

_**Tou-ou-ouch**_

_**You get this kinda rush.**_

_**Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**_

_**If you don't wanna take this slow**_

_**If you just wanna take me home**_

_**Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**_

_**Tou-ou-ouch**_

_**You get this kinda rush.**_

_**Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**_

Tori performed the song looking into Beck's eyes and finished standing flush against Beck, confidence practically oozing out of her as she danced. Her dancing wasn't particularly incriminating, mostly jumping around and twirling and at one point she twisted right down to the ground, looking over at Beck and winking jokily.

He grinned back, unable to resist. Despite the innocence of her moves, Beck couldn't help but find it all incredibly sexy and he was glad Jade wasn't there right then, because she probably would have dumped him on the spot had she seen him staring at Tori the way he had been.

"Thanks guys. So, who's next?" she asked, slightly breathless from the exertion. Beck frowned when no-one volunteered. Tori looked over at him, silently pleading him to do it. He shook his head, not wanting to follow her performance, and then realised that that was the same reason nobody else was offering.

"Come on, Beck, please?" she begged him. He thought for a second, and she bit her lip. It was something she did a lot, when she was nervous or excited or upset. But along with the slight redness of her cheeks and the sound of her shallow breathing, Beck couldn't take it.

"Sure." He conceded, instantly regretting his decision as she handed him the mic and kissed him on the cheek in thank you. His face burned and he had to pretend to be having trouble with the computer to hide his embarrassment. Of course, this made Tori come over to help him with the computer, which in turn made him feel even more uncomfortable. And then when she reached across him to press a button and her boobs were pressed against his arm…suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. His pants felt significantly tighter and the room seemed noticeably warmer.

"I'm sorry, Tori, I have to go." He choked out, before running out of the room. Tori called after him, exasperated, and then groaned.

"Look, you guys will have figure out something to do, I have to be somewhere." She muttered, handing the mic over to one of her classmates and running out of the room after Beck, hoping she'd be able to catch him up.

She eventually found him in the car park, crouched into a ball beside his truck, head in his hands.

"Beck?" she said tentatively, crouching down so she was at eye level with the depressed-looking boy. He looked up at her, his expression guilty.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting really strange these past couple days…"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"This is why I like you, Tori. If I tell Jade I'm fine, she just shrugs and accepts it, then starts talking about something else. I know she likes me, but sometimes I feel like…like she doesn't even care. And then there's her temper, and she just…I'm sick of dealing with her, you know? And the worst thing is, I'm actually _afraid _to break up with her. That can't be a sign of a healthy relationship, right?" he finished his speech with tears in his eyes, and Tori wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Well, I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me that, but there's something else. Jade wasn't even in our Vocal Studies class. Is it something to do with me? Have I done something wrong?" she questioned him, trying to get to the root of the problem. He sighed and nodded, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, there's something else. And it is to do with you." He admitted. She pulled away, unsure whether to feel hurt or relieved. He sighed, getting to his feet and brushing himself off.

"What have I done?" she asked.

"It's nothing you've done…come on, it's cold, get in the car." He said, opening the passenger door. She frowned but got in.

When Beck was in the driver's seat, resting his arms in the steering wheel, they settled in to a slightly tense silence, until Tori finally spoke.

"So…what were you going to tell me?"

"IthinkI'minlovewithyou." He mumbled. Tori froze in shock, disbelieving. Surely he didn't say what she thought he'd said...

"Erm…huh?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said!" she snapped, "But I don't understand _how. _We've been friends for two years, Beck! Why couldn't…I don't know, why couldn't you tell me this when you and Jade took that break last year? Or, you know, wait until you got up the courage to break up with her for good. I don't understand why you would tell me _now_, when you're still dating one of my closest friends and we can't do anything about it!" she whined, exasperated. He frowned at her.

"Why do you care? It's not like you feel the same?"

"Erm, actually? Yes, I do. How can you be so damn oblivious? I've made it so obvious! Singing that song to you today was kinda supposed to be my big confession, but I didn't wanna actually say it because I knew you'd choose Jade over me. But now…"

"Now?"

"Now I want nothing more than to kiss you, but if I do, that would be betraying jade, and no matter how horrible she is to me sometimes, I can't do that to her." she sighed, resting her head on the dashboard in defeat. Beck sighed too.

"I guess I really screwed this up."

"Don't be hard on yourself…we both screwed up. You screwed up a little worse than I did, but still."

"How did you screw up?"

"I fell in love with Jade's boyfriend." She sighed. He knew it was wrong, he knew he shouldn't have done it, he knew there would be consequences. But right then, in that moment…he just didn't care.

"Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me kiss you."

"Wha-"

She might not necessarily have _let _him, since it was too much of a surprise for that, but she definitely didn't _stop_ him.

**Please review :) **


End file.
